


Motherly Love

by Asraella



Series: DN Ladies Appreciation Weeks 2020 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Grief/Mourning, Microfic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Today is Sayu's birthday, but she has a present for her mother of her own .
Series: DN Ladies Appreciation Weeks 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672243
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for part of DN Ladies Appreciation weeks 2020 on Tumblr!

Sachiko set the birthday cake in front of Sayu, 28 candles illuminating the once pale face of her daughter. She knew it wasn’t customary to celebrate birthdays in this manner once a person reached a certain age, but she couldn’t help it. She clung desperately to the family she had left. Besides, what was wrong with celebrating the child that lived?

She had just lost so much…

With a graceful huff, Sayu blew out the candles and smiled as her breath extinguished the flames. This was more than a birthday tradition. This marked the beginning of a new chapter.

She had come a long way from the days of being ruled by trauma. Although it took longer than expected, she had earned her degree, gotten married and landed her dream job as a preschool teacher, all the while trying to push from her mind the invasive thoughts of years that lead to the downfall of her family as she knew it.

That didn’t mean she didn’t remember. How could she forget or want to? That would mean eliminating her father and brother from her memories, two people that were the epitome of what it meant to be good and just. That wasn’t something she was willing to do, no matter how persistent the pain was when she thought of them. They were two ghosts she hoped would haunt her forever.

But today was not about loss. It was about surviving and moving forward.

“What did you wish for Sayu?” Maternal instinct rearing up, Sachiko brushed the strand of hair out of her grown daughter’s eyes and tucked it behind her ear. It didn’t matter if she was 2 or 92. As long as Sachiko drew breath, Sayu would always be her baby, one she prayed would outlive her.

Sayu rested her hand on her stomach, smile taking over her expression.

That this baby will be healthy.

“I can’t tell you that or it might not come true!” Her giggle reminded Sachiko of better days, days when Sayu and Light were children and would play while they waited for Soichiro to return home.

“But there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you…Grandma to be.”


End file.
